College, Careers, and Responsibilities! Oh My!
by TiffOdair
Summary: So the Avengers Graduated and life moves on, now comes even more changes with life, love, work. Sequel to SHIELD High School Continued (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Officially chapter number one of this story which is the sequel to Shield High School Continued! READ ON PEEPS!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Tony's POV:**

It is officially the first day of college for some of my friends and my girl friend. August came fast after we all spent the summer at my home in Malibu or traveling the world in the jet.

Pepper woke up bright and early at 5:30 and started getting ready to head to New York University for her business classes. I get up out of the bed at about 6:30 and headed upstairs to the common floor and sat on the sofa. Natasha and Bobbi come up ready for school about 5 minutes later and head to the kitchen.

"Good Morning ladies, where are the boys?" I ask as i move to sit at the bar separating the kitchen and living room.

Natasha starts making toast as Bobbi grabs a water from the fridge. "Steve had to be at the office by 6 and Clint was snoring when i went to see if Bobbi was up."

Thor comes in yawning and grabs a box of Pop Tarts, "are we still carpooling this mornin Nat?"

"Yeah but we have to remember to pick up Betty on the way," Nat responds buttering her toast as I toss Bobbi an apple.

"Hey Thor buddy, can you pour me a cup of coffee?" I ask and Thor hands me a cup of coffee exactly how Pep and I like it. "So you all have fun with your classes, Bruce and I are heading to the office in about an hour. "

"Hey Tony, we will keep an eye on Pep for you," Bobbi winks before taking a bite of her apple.

"Thanks," I say as i turn back to the elevator and head down. Pepper is sliding on her shoes when I get off the elevator and I walk to her handing her the cup of coffee. "Good morning babe," I lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Oh thank you so much Tony," Pep smiles. "I need to go before I am late." Pepper kisses me one last time before rushing to the elevator and I head to start my morning routine.

 **Steve's POV:**

I have been working for SHIELD since I graduated, working from all over the place. Since We are all back here for good Nat and I share an Office at the Triskelion. Clint, Sif and I all work for SHIELD full time while the others work part time. Natasha decided to go to NYU to study dance, since ballet was something she always loved to do. Bobbi is going for business and dance to leave her lots of options with SHIELD, while Thor decided to major in Mythology and Religion. Tony and Bruce work together running Stark Industries and inventing different things. Pepper helps keep them under control while also attending business school.

I constantly check the clock waiting for noon so I can go pick up Nat and take her out for lunch. At quarter till I place my files back into stacks before heading out and bump into coulson in the hall. "Hello Rogers, where are you off too?"

"Natasha and I have lunch plans to talk about her first day of school."

"That sounds lovely," Coulson calls the elevator. "So have you two decided a date for the wedding yet?"

"Not yet sir, we have been very busy lately, but I was going to bring it up at lunch today." We both step into the elevator.

"That's nice, let me know when you decide so I can try to make sure no missions fall during that time." I smile and thank coulson as he steps off the elevator and i proceed to the parking garage to grab my bike.

After a short ride but plenty of traffic I pull onto campus and park beside a stunning redhead as she talks with a few blondes. "Hey beautiful, want to blow this joint?"

I hear her laugh before she turns around, "My goodness, is America's golden boy flirting with me?"

I blush and she kisses my cheek, grabs her helmet, slides on my motorcycle and waves goodbye as we take off. We take a nice ride to the edge of the city to her favorite diner. We walk in and she grabs us a booth near a window and I slide in across from her.

"So how was your first day dear?"

"Thankfully I pushed and took all the boring college classes like math and english in high school so I get to skip straight to the fun stuff. So today I went to orientation and got my class schedule which works well with my other schedule."

"So what days do you have class," I ask as the waitress gives us our usual drink.

"Well everyday but Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. So that means after school I work with you til 9, I work all full days when I dont have school and Sunday is still our relaxation day."

"Oh wow, I thought I would have to compete for your time baby," I smile before taking a sip of my water.

"No you don't, but the girls and I are thinking about joining a sorority friday."

"That sounds like fun," I remark and she nods. "So uh, Coulson asked about the wedding today."

Natasha looks out the window, "Really? I figured we would just go to the courthouse or something and save everyone time."

"No, I want you to have everything you dreamed. I know for a fact you always wanted a big wedding Nat."

She looks at me, "but Steve…"

I grab her hand as I interrupt, "We have all the time we need to make this perfect baby, no need to rush."

"Excuse me sweeties," the waitress interrupts as she sets down our usual meals. "Let me know if y'all need anything else."

The waitress walks off and Natasha grabs a fry from my plate. "So I don't have class after this, and I have no paperwork left from our last mission. So maybe me and you can call the team together and plan a team event."

"Well baby I have a lot of paperwork to do but we definitely could use some team bonding," I take a bite of my burger.

"Well then I will call Tony and have him get that ready, then I can hang out with you at the office. Maybe we can go over wedding details?"

"Perfect," I smile as we both finish our meals, Nat continuously stealing fries.

I pay for our meal before we head out to the bike. "Hey baby can you call Tony I left my phone inside."

I nod and dial Tony and she runs back inside.

"Hey this is Tony, someone was probably being stupid so im probably fixing their crap. You know what to do if not then just don't bother." _Beep!_

"Hey Tony, it's Steve can you call everyone for bonding night? You can plan it too if you want, Thanks."

Natasha still hasn't returned by the time I hung up so I start to head inside to check on her and bump into her at the door.

"Ah baby," Nat blushes holding two ice cream cones. "I have been craving strawberry ice cream so uh I bought us some ice cream."

I laugh at how adorable my girl is and take one of the cones before walking her over to a bench under the tree.

"How rude of me, I haven't asked you how you were today," Nat remarks while eating her ice cream.

"I am fine baby, thank you for asking." I wrap my arm around Nat as she finishes her ice cream and the rest of mine. "We should head back before Coulson starts calling."

It doesn't take as long to get back to our office so I can finish my paperwork as Nat lays on the couch reading a magazine.

"How about January?" Nat asks and I look up at her. "I always wanted to get married in the snow. I love snow, plus we could Honeymoon on an island."

"Sounds great baby," I say smiling before I get back to my paperwork.

It stays quiet for a while until I hear someone mutter my name. I look up to see Nat sleeping on the couch and then she mutters my name again and I smile even more. After another hour or so I finally finish my work. I decide to text Tony until Nat wakes up.

 **T: So alcohol and music DANCE PARTY!**

 _You know damn well that we cannot have Alcohol_

 **T: Just because one of us can't doesn't mean that all of us have to give it up**

 _Tony! How about we just play video games or board games?_

 **T: Fine! How about Couple vs. Couple at the game of life. I made a new more interesting version of it.**

 _Finally something Civilized! Good Job Tony_

I hear Nat yawn and I look up to see her stretching and her shirt rides up and i can see part of her pale stomach. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty."

Nat rubs her eyes, "What time is it?"

"About 5," I smile. "So how did my girl sleep?"

"I am always so tired I can literally sleep anywhere," Natasha groans. "I need a shower."

"Okay we can leave," I say standing up. "I just have to drop my files off on our way out."

Natasha goes to grab a stack of files but I quickly grab both so she doesn't have to carry anything. I stop by Coulson's office and give him my file before telling him that Nat is sleepy and wants to get home.

I drive us back to the tower and Natasha slowly slides off the bike and yawns. So i catch her by surprise and pick her up bridal style and carry her to the elevator and into our apartment. We both take a short nap before getting up and showering. Nat choses to wear my shirt and her sweatpants while I grab a white t shirt and my sweatpants.

"Master Stark has requested you for dinner before the game night."

"Thanks J."

By the time we all get there Thor is carrying the Pizza in.

"It's about damn time everyone got here, I was bored," Tony says as he opens a box of pizza.

"Oh boohoo you big baby," Clint responds and gets a high five from Thor. They both laugh and Tony just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, so pizza, beer, and small talk then the newest version of the game of life." Tony says grabbing a pizza and a bottle of budlight.

Natasha sits on the floor near the chair we usually sit in and I go to grab us both some pizza.

 **Bobbi's POV:**

I have kept my eye on Nat today because she seemed a little off. We have one of the same dance classes and she had trouble focusing and just looked sick. After class I went to hang out with Clint and see my dad. I had also went by to talk to Nat but she was asleep, which is unusual for her, so i opted out of going in and bothering Steve.

I elbow Clint as we grab a beer and pizza. Clint looks at me and then at Nat as I motion to her. Clint goes and takes a seat on the couch nearest Natasha.

"Hey are you okay darlin'?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Clint," Nat lays her head down on her knees until Steve hands her a piece of pizza.

Sif and Thor sit down and hand Steve two beers. "I only need one guys."

"One is for Lady Natasha," Sif remarks.

"No she can't drink," Nat slowly nibbles on her pizza as Tony hands her a bottle of water.

"What do you mean? She usually drinks this, what is wrong? Is she ill?" Thor asks with concern in his voice.

Natasha interrupts Steve's answer when she jumps up, dropping her pizza as she runs to the bathroom covering her mouth and holding her stomach.

Pepper and I jump up quickly and run after her. Steve takes his time so he must know what is going on with her. He sends us back to the others as he walks in and you can hear the faint sound of her emptying her stomach.

Tony tries to keep small talk going with Bruce and Betty until they get back. Clint grabs my hand and rubs my back knowing the best way to comfort me.

Nat returns smiling, "Hey guys, so what's up? Where were we?"

Steve sits down and she sits in his lap smiling from ear to ear.

"Well Red, we were just about to finish eating before we start our game," Tony speaks up smiling.

"Oh yay, awesome, can't wait!" Nat says before grabbing her water.

I look at Clint and he nods knowing that she is definitely not okay, and Steve and Tony know what's up.

 **SO CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE! Please review! What do you think is wrong with Nat? What do you want to be wrong with her? What do you think about this story? Please offer some feedback! LOVE YA**


	2. Chapter 2: The Game of Life

**Chapter 2: The Game of Life**

 **A/N: Huge shout out to RavenSkys who reviewed on my last chapter! She had a lot to say and I am definitely going to listen to her thoughts so thanks RavenSkys!**

 **Pepper's POV:**

Tony has us all stand up and follow him down a few floors to a previously unoccupied, empty floor of the building. We all step onto this floor and instantly notice that he changed each group of floor tiles to represent a giant board game.

"Tony Stark!" I gasp knowing that he spent way too much money on this.

"It's okay babe, this is a test run and if it goes well i'm gonna start marketing this in other places." Tony steps up as he speaks and kisses my cheek.

"So what exactly is this Stark?" Sif questions as she steps forward carefully and looks around.

Tony walks to the middle of the room right under a jumbotron like screen and smirks. "Ladies and gentlemen, may i present you the New, Electronical, Hands On, AVENGERS game of life!" A few of us gasp the others, such as Natasha, just look confused. "Each of us have our own character pieces that are automatically paired up," Tony explains as he steps on a large green tile nearby and grabs a pair of the glasses on a table. "Iron Man," He says loudly and the giant screen in the room logs him in.

We step up one by one and log in as ourselves as the computer partners us up with our significant others.

"Okay, as the creator I will spin first," Tony remarks as a wheel of numbers appear in a hologram and he spins it quickly. Pepper and him both step forward five spaces and we all soon catch onto the entire concept quickly.

Thor and Sif roll a 12 right off and they both move forward. Suddenly a loud noise occurs and hologram people appear to show a battle. The pair quickly fight off the holograms one by one until one sneak attacks Thor and he falls to the ground. Sif quickly takes down the rest of the enemies before running to Thor.

"What in Odin's name has happened?!" Thor shouts as he sits on the ground holding his leg as Sif kneels next to him.

Tony laughs, "You experienced an 'injury'. Now that limb will be numb for the next 3 turns."

 **Natasha's POV:**

We all keep rolling on with this game, and honestly it is hilarious. Bobbi and Clint just got stopped by a hologram Coulson and have now lost a turn because they have to complete paperwork.

Bruce and Betty spin next and step up 3 spaces when we suddenly hear the sound of a loud explosion and Betty's glasses turn solid black. "I can't see!" She shouts in a panicked tone.

"Oh you landed on an experiment gone wrong space," Tony remarks with a smile. "That is a permanent injury sadly so you will have to rely on sweet ol' Brucie here."

Betty groans as Bruce rubs her back and helps her understand whats all going on.

Tony and Pepper are the first to pass the marriage space in our game and they share a kiss as fake confeti goes off as they move on.

Steve and I are the next ones to pass it and then because of a 'promotion' we used our extra spin to bypass Tony and Pepper only to get stopped by the 'buy a house' space.

A large screen appears in front of us with different house options. Steve and I pick the house in the suburbs with a huge yard and 4 bedrooms. Eventually we all pick one that suits our style. Tony and Pep chose a large mansion on the coast, while Bruce and Betty pick a small apartment and studio in New York. Thor and Sif chose a large, historic stone castle in Europe, and Clint and Bobbi chose the rustic farmhouse.

Soon comes the part of the game with the chance to start families and change careers. Betty and Bruce land on career change and they both quickly agree and are soon ahead of the others.

We are all shocked to realize that Tony built in a way to make us all look aged and poor Bruce is the first one to start getting grey hairs.

Pepper laughs out when Tony and her land on twins and two holographic babies appear and Tony instantly begins to panic. Clint and Bobbi land on baby boy as Thor and Sif land on baby girl. Thor steps away as they start blushing, since they are the only group here that are just friends.

I look up at Steve as he spins our number. We both bypassed all the baby plates except for one which is exactly 4 spaces ahead of us. I know it's just a game but it still puts me on edge. Steve looks up happily as we watch the spinner start to slow and I watch it spin past 4 again and again. The spinner slows to a slow crawl and stops on a 5 and Steve and I both let out a sigh as we move forward 5 spaces to the Birthday space. I look up and watch as Steve graciously ages and I can't help but shed a tear. Steve hugs me tightly as all our friends move closer to retirement with their holograms aging.

Soon Steve and I step into a peaceful early retirement with Bruce and Betty as the rest of our friends take the long route with graduations, weddings and grandkids.

Steve and I step out of the room setting the glasses on the table as we head to the bathroom as the others finish up. Steve shuts the door as I grab tissues and dries my eyes and blows my nose.

"What's wrong Nat?"

"What if we tell them and we lose it?" Steve grabs me and pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead.

"They deserve to know, they are our friends. I know Tony found out by being nosy and a douche but he has helped a lot."

I smile a little remembering how excited Tony was to know that he got to help keep our little secret. I look up at Steve, resting my chin on his chest and smile. "So I guess we should tell them."

Steve lifts me up kissing me deeply, just like he did when the pregnancy test came out positive in the small bathroom. "Thank you Nat, I am so tired of having to hide the greatest gift you have given me from everyone."

"I'm sorry, how about we head up and get the ultrasound pics and I tell the girls and you tell the boys."

Steve quickly runs upstairs never setting me down as he rushes to our apartment while the others are occupied with the game. We both go to our safe that is hidden under our bed and pull out two copies of the most recent ultrasound. I am only a few weeks along so all you can see is a little peanut looking glob but it makes us both smile.

 **Sif's POV:**

The game went on for awhile as Thor and I watched a hologram little girl grow and live until we both finally retired. It was awkward to play as husband and wife in this game since Thor still hasn't moved on past Jane.

I sigh stepping back pretending to tie my, what midgardians call, sneakers. I wait for everyone to leave before I sneak upstairs and starts packing my clothes. I pack up and closes the door to my bedroom before taking a quick look around the apartment I share with Thor.

I grab the picture of Thor and I on the ferris wheel at the land of Coney Island and shove it in my bag before all the memories flood back. I walk to the elevator and call it down as I look around the apartment one more time. When the elevator opens I turn to see Thor standing there.

"Sif? What are you doing? Is something wrong?" Thor questions as his voice laced with concern.

"Nothing Thor, I am just no longer needed here. You seem happy once again, so I am going to return home."

Thor looks hurt as he steps out of the elevator and embraces me suddenly. "I need you Sif," I hear him whisper softly in my ear.

I gently push him away, "Prince Thor, you do not need me. Look at all of the other more worthy people who wish to spend time with you."

"Sif don't act like that," Thor looks up as his voice breaks.

"Like what exactly?"

"Like everything we've been through doesn't matter. You did the same damn thing when I left Asgard. You acted like we didn't have something special…" He trails off as he looks at me with his hurt filled eyes.

I look down remembering how upset I was that day, I threw the necklace that he bought me off the bridge and pretended like he was nothing to me. "Thor, I need to go to Asgard and serve my realm under the Allfather."

"No way Sif, there is so much more to life than just being a warrior."

"Maybe for you, but not for me. I don't have a kingdom to run or have people falling at me feet professing their undying love for me. Everyone is scared of me! Odin treats me like some simple minded warrior he never met, and even here I am just another someone who is willing to fight."

I walk to the elevator and Thor turns as I walk away and I barely hear, "But Sif, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3:Telling People

**Chapter 3: Telling Everyone**

 **Sif's POV:**

"Thor….." I say softly as I look at him. All my thoughts running rampant in my head. _I love Thor but he is in line for the throne. Most kings take the fairest in the realm._ "You are in line for the throne, you can have any girl you want."

"Sif you don't understand. I am willing to give it up in order to be with you."

I turn and hide my face as I feel Thor aproach me.

"Lady Sif, I would have confessed my feelings sooner but I felt that Jane deserved more time. I know now that you are the one for me. Please Sif just stay here and give me a chance."

I feel Thor place a hand on my shoulder and I turn and hug him tight. "I will stay, I love you." I whisper quietly but I know he heard me.

 **Steve's POV:**

I am literally shaking with excitement as I head up to Tony's floor where JARVIS said all the guys were meeting for drinks. I step off the elevator and joins the rest of the guys grabbing a beer.

Thor seems just as happy as me today as he talking to Bruce.

"Hey Stevo, where did you and Tasha run off too?" questions Tony.

"We had some things to discuss, no need to get suspicious," I say laughing awkwardly. I take my drink and sits in a chair in the living room. Soon all the guys are there talking amongst themselves.

"So, uh, guys," I start and everyone turns to look at me. "Would you be okay with maybe getting a new team member?"

"What do you mean?" Thor asks.

"Who?!"Clint questions excitedly. Tony laughs taking a drink while Bruce looks even more confused.

"Well it won't be right away, it will take some time," I respond.

The others are still a bit confused so I reach in my pocket and places the picture face down on the table as I walk to get another beer. Out of the corner of my eye I see Clint jump to flip over the picture and I struggle to hold back a grin.

"STEVE!" I turn around to see Clint's surprised look while Bruce explains everything to Thor.

"So our new member will take another 6 months," I say.

"You and Nat! Oh! I.. I am just so HAPPY!" Clint shouts.

It doesn't take long before I'm surrounded by hugs and high fives and plenty of questions.

 **Natasha's POV:**

I hide the small picture in the pocket of my hoodie as I walk downstairs to Bobbi's floor. I am greeted by homemade facemasks and girl talk once i step inside the cozy apartment.

"Nat, I'm glad you can join us! Sif was just telling us about Thor and her!"

I smile sitting on the floor to listen for them talk for a while. "So Nat, how about you and Steve? Anything new?" Bobbi asks trying to get me in the conversation.

I look down at my nails that I was just picking at, "Oh I wouldn't call it new."

"Oohh! Spill!" Pepper requests excitedly.

Instead of responding I pass her the picture in my pocket face down. She flips it over and a loud squeal feels the apartment and she turns to show the others. "You're Pregnant!"

Suddenly I am tackled to the ground by the four girls and I gasp for air. "You are squishing me."

They all jump back and Pep immediately leans toward my stomach. "I am sorry baby! Auntie Pepper didn't mean it."

"Pepper the fetus is probably the size of a peanut it won't feel or hear you for a while," Betty explains and Pepper glares at her. "Okay no more facts against Pepper," Betty jokes.

We sit talking the rest of the night before I excuse myself to bed. Though I of course head up to get Steve rather than head to bed.

Once I step off the elevator all the guys run to me. Thor unexpectedly picks me up and hugs me. Once he sits me down Clint hugs me and then Bruce.

"Why so much affection?" I question.

"You are giving me a neice!" Clint shouts. "I will never hurt her."

"Says the guy who was so excited about kicking Natasha's ass the other day. Plus stop calling it a girl its gonna be a boy," Tony remarks and Clint's face falls.

"I didn't know…."

"Clint it's fine, you didn't hurt me or the baby."

Steve walks out of the bathroom where he had been for the last few minutes. "Oh, Hey baby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were ready for bed," I say awkwardly.

"Of course, lets go." Steve walks to me and puts his arm around my waist. "Night guys."

 **The Next Day:**

 **Steve's POV:**

I woke up when Nat rushes to the bathroom at about 5 am. I get up and follow her so I can hold back her hair. Once she is done I get her a glass of water and some mouthwash as she leans against the wall.

"I thought this was supposed to go away now that I am in the second trimester."

"Well you are only two days into it and every pregnancy is different. Though it does seem like it's getting better."

Natasha gets off the floor and starts the shower. "Okay well I am going to shower then we can go get breakfast before heading to SHIELD to do some paperwork before my 8:30 class."

After Nat's shower I hop into a quick one before changing into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I notice that Nat changes into her favorite jeans and tanktop.

"You look absolutely radiant," I compliment as I walk behind her as she fixes her hair.

After we are both ready its about 6 am so we head upstairs. Once there we fix a bowl of cereal and have a seat at the table. Soon we are joined by Bobbi and Clint. Clint immediately greets Nat and 'baby Tash'.

"Clint I don't think Nat wants you talking to her stomach everytime you see her," Bobbi points out and I laugh. Bobbi sits next to me across from Clint. "So when is your next appointment?"

"Today, Nat is just starting her second trimester so they want her to come in for a check up."

"Oh cool, so are you going during your lunch break or after work?" Clint asks.

"Well I don't have a class after 11:30 so Steve and I are going to try and sneak a long lunch break."

"Why don't you go ahead and tell my dad? He will let you have a long lunch and he will keep it a secret," Bobbi points out.

I never actually thought of telling Coulson yet, though I know I trust him. I look over to Nat and can tell she wants to discuss it first.

"Well I have to go get some paperwork done before our class later Bobbi, So I will see you in a bit and we can talk about our sorority induction party." Nat says as she takes our bowls to the kitchen.

"See you at work Clint, have a nice day Bobbi," I say before following Nat.

We head down to the garage and Nat grabs her helmet and leather jacket off its hook by the door as I grab the keys. We load onto the bike and head off towards HQ. We park the bike and head up to our office. We get up the quickly and start on some paperwork for our next mission.

"Baby, I think we should tell Coulson," Nat speaks up.

"Okay, then we will tell him after this.

I read the file for the next mission. Nat and I will go undercover at a small highschool with some others. Since their are others and we are undercover I think that Nat will be fine handle this mission with the pregnancy.

Soon our alarm goes off and Nat stands and stretches, "Let's go talk to Coulson before I am late for class."

I smile and grab her hand as we head to Coulson's office. Natasha knocks on the door and we wait patiently for him to answer the door. The door opens and Coulson invites us in as he cleans off his desk.

"Good morning Ms. Romanov, and Mr. Rogers. How might I help you?"

"We have a secret but we need to ask you for a favor," Natasha answers squezing my hand.

"Natasha is 12 weeks pregnant and we have a doctor's appointment so I need you to cover for me at lunch."

Coulson looks a bit shocked for a second but then recovers. "Okay well uh, Congrats! Though I hope you will tell Fury soon so that we can keep Natasha safe."

"Of course sir, thank you. Now we must go so that Nat is not late for class."

"Of course, have a nice day."

After our meeting with Coulson I drop off Nat for her class and head back to HQ to train some newbies. Before I know it I am pulling in to pick up Natasha and we are off to the appointment.

We wait patiently in the secured waiting room that Tony funded so that the press wont find out about the baby yet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rogers," the nurse snaps me back to reality as Nat drags me along.

Soon Nat is on a table with her shirt pulled up and our baby can be seen on the screen. It is just so unbelieveable.


	4. Chapter 4:Sorority Fun!

**A/N: I am sorry about the delay life has been a pain in the butt. I am trying to work on increasing my updates now that I have a bit more time on my hands. Thank you for everyone who has taken the time to stick with this story! Also the sorority name that I use in this chapter is the one that I really really want to join eventually. Please Review guys.**

 **Chapter 4: Sorority Fun!**

 **Bobbi's POV:**

"Clint? Are you ready yet?" I call as I put on my flats.

Clint sticks his head out of the bedroom with a pout, "Do I really have to dress nice?"

"Clint, this is really important to me and they require everyone to dress nice. It's only casual formal attire, I am not making you wear a jacket or a tie." A minute later Clint comes out wearing slacks and a white button up shirt. I give him a kiss, "you are lucky I wanted to wear white, or I would have made you find a tie to match my dress."

"Well you look good babe," he says giving me a quick kiss and laying his hands on my hips. Before he could say anything else JARVIS informed us that the other's were waiting on us. I steal one more kiss before heading for the elevator to meet the other's in the parking garage.

The first thing I hear is Tony and Steve argueing over who looks better between Natasha and Pepper. Natasha is wearing a nice blue baby doll dress with matching kitten heels with her hair down and in their natural curls. Pepper on the other hand is wearing a short tight fit red dress with matching stilettos and her hair was down straight. The dates matched quite well except Steve who had rolled up his sleeves of his white shirt.

"Oh please, stop arguing both of your women look good. Now come on we don't want to be late," I say and both men look up and Steve blushes. Clint laughs as they each grab a set of keys.

Natasha comes over to me, "You look great Bobbi."

I smile. "Oh yeah? what about you I mean that dress is absolutely adorable."

Natasha smiles, "Thank you, Now let's get going. Did you want to ride with Steve and I?"

Clint shakes his head, "No thanks Bobbi and I actually want to party, I don't want to keep you up I know preger people tire easily."

Natasha shoots him a glare as she walks to the car that Tony let them borrow as Tony pulls out of the garage. Clint grabs the keys for the Audi as I slide in the passenger seat.

 **Tony's POV:**

Pepper and I pull up outside of the Alpha Sigma Tau house on campus and see a few other cars there. I pull up to the curb and we wait for the other's to arrive before walking in. Pepper grabs my hand after I turn off the car.

"Thank you again Tony for coming tonight."

"Oh, you know me I could never pass up a bunch of girls fawning over each other's boyfriends." She laughs at my joke and then goes quiet.

"What is on your mind Pep?" I ask a little concerned that she went quiet all of the sudden.

"Would you ever want what Steve and Natasha have?"

"You mean marriage and kids?" I question and she nods. I lean back into my seat with a sigh and she rubs her thumb over my knuckle. "I do not want it right now. Now I am thinking about the company and your schooling. I don't know when I will be ready to take that step, because honestly we aren't ready. Natasha and Steve are like the perfect couple, and we still have our fights and we have plenty of time for marriage and kids if that is what you want."

I look over and see her smiling, "Thank you Tony. I was scared that you would want to make it a competition."

I laugh, "Well now that I think about it.." She slaps my arm and we laugh for a while before sinking into a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes I see one of my cars pull up behind me and then another after that. I step out and join Pepper as the others walk over.

"Alright so I know this is not a mission and you don't want to hear me talk right now but I have something to say. We need to stay on our toes, remember we are famous and people might want to talk or even attack us. Also no one mention the baby, we want to keep it quiet for a while." Steve pulls his captain tone on us and I stop him.

"We know the drill buddy, no worries we got this."

He nods and Pepper starts to drag us all to the door. "Come on it's time to celebrate."

 **Natasha's POV:**

Once we walk through the door it was a whirlwind of celebration. We danced until some of the initiates arrived so we could actually hurry through the ceremony to name us official Alpha Sigma Tau's. After all of that and some drinking began I was finally able to slow down and get my bearings and take notice to who all was here. Some of the original Sorority girls and a few men from the nearby Fraternity are in charge of the alcohol. A few of my fellow initiates are in the corner kissing their dates and dancing. Tony was talking to two of the initiative dates, while Pepper, Clint and Bobbi were talking. Steve and I walk over to the table, where they have all of the drinks and grab a water and a beer.

"I wonder who Tony is talking too," Steve thinks out loud. I hear two young girls talking behind us and I notice they were the only ones without their dates. I smile and walk over to them knowing that I had met them once while working with the sorority.

"Hi, I am Natasha," I say holding out a hand to the two girls. One was taller and it looks like she was uncomfortable in the outfit she had chose. The other was shorter with a cute bob cut and looked excited and confident.

"Hi I am Janet," the shorter one said before pointing to her friend. "And this is Jemma."

"Hey well this is my date Steve," I say and he places his hands on my waist and nods to them. "Where are your dates? I know two cuties like you aren't single."

Jemma laughs and in a surprising british accent replies, "Our dates found the famous Tony Stark and decided to try to talk to him about some possible experiments."

"They are scientist?" Steve questions.

"Oh yes they have both already graduated, Fitz is a engineer and Hank is a scientist." Jemma responded.

"Hold on, you work with Tony Stark! You are both Avengers," Janet whispers with wide eyes and I nod.

"We both just got jobs at SHIELD along with our dates," Jemma whispers.

I was surprised at first, "Well then maybe you should come by our office sometime and we can get to know each other better, I mean we are Soror sisters now."

Janet smiles, "Oh yay sounds like perfect fun! I will tell Hank he is such a big fan of the Avengers."

I smile and Steve speaks up, "Well that is great, if you want he can probably come by the tower some time and work with Tony and Bruce along with Fitz and Jemma if you want to do that."

Pepper and the others come to join us in conversation and before the night is over both couples are invited over for sunday dinner and a movie.

On the ride back home I must have fallen asleep because I didn't remember the drive back or how I got to bed. It was a really good night.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner?

**A/N: Sorry guys so recently I have been reintroduced to PINTEREST and well that is addicting! Follow me at Cas342 aka Destiel with 2 celebration emojis behind it. I might paste a link on my profile. I have also been having a bit of writer's block and well been reintroduced to my EMO trinity. MCR is life. Anyways read on peeps.**

 **Chapter 5: Dinner?**

 **Steve's POV:**

It is now sunday night and we are all getting prepared for dinner tonight with our guest. I am down on a guest floor because Natasha and I are uh well in a disagreement and she is very upset with me. I take a quick shower and toss on some jeans and a white tee and head up after I fixed my hair and pulled on a pair of shoes. I take the stairs up a few flights as a way to avoid seeing some of the others so soon and as a way to think.

Natasha is upset that I brought home a marriage license where I already filled it out. I have been thinking lately that I want to be a bit more traditional and have the baby born after we were married. Of course she wants a traditional wedding with a gown and all but I don't want to wait much longer. This led to a bigger argument and a lot of yelling and her throwing my duffle out the door.

Once I reach the top floor I notice that the only ones here are Tony and Natasha. I quickly move towards the kitchen near Tony since Natasha was in the living room and with the glare she gave me I know she is still mad. I grab a water and take a sip as I lean against the counter and Tony turns to face me.

"What did you do to red?" He whispers. "There is a lot of tension between you and the spider."

"Tony," I shake my head. "Now is not a good time."

He rolls his eyes and turns around. "The Take-Out should be here soon and our guest as well. So you need to do something about this because it's making the team look bad."

"What is?" Clint asks as he walks in wearing sweats and slippers.

"Red and Steve are in the midst of a lovers quarrel."

"You know I can hear you all right," Natasha says as she sits at the breakfast bar.

Tony gives a smile and turns to her, "So what is going on between you two?"

"He wants me to just sign a damn marriage license, after all of the thought I put into the wedding. Basically he doesn't want to have a bastard child so he is rushing things which is just plain idiotic." Tony looks over to me as Natasha looks down at her hands.

"I.. that's not.. I didn't," I start trying to explain my side when she cuts me off. "Save it Rogers I am not in the mood. We have guest coming over and we need to seem like a team." She turns and walks back to the sofa and Clint follows behind her.

Tony turns to speak `but the elevator dings and he stops.

"Hi, thank you again for having us!" The short one, Janet, says as her and Hank pile out of the elevator with Fitz and Simmons.

"We will talk later Steve." Tony whispers before putting on a smile as he walks out. "Welcome to our tower!"

I sigh and walk out placing a fake smile, it was going to be a long night.

 **Pepper's POV:**

I am late for our night because I happened to be in a business meeting to France, since I speak French as a second language. I am so ready to get out of these heels and this skirt, I lean against the wall of the elevator clutching my papers to my chest. Before the elevator opens I quickly straighten up knowing my guest have arrived already.

Tony greets me as I get off the elevator with a kiss. "Oh babe, I am sorry that meeting lasted so long. Let me take this to my office and you go change into something more comfortable." I nod as he grabs the papers and I hurry off to the bedroom. A couple of minutes later I come out in sweats, a tank top and a messy bun.

"Sorry guys I don't look more presentable, but those heels hurt and that skirt you just don't know." I quickly take my seat between Tony and Janet.

"You look amazing!" Janet groans out. "I could never pull it off." We all laugh and start to grab our food. I notice that Steve and Natasha actually have Bruce sitting between them. I give Nat a questioning look which she ignores. We all eat our chinese food while constantly talking and getting to know our guest.

After dinner we all moved to the theater and settled in to watch, "Pride, Prejudice and Zombies". A movie that everyone agreed on. Natasha sits in front of me with Steve which are as far apart as the love seat allows. Tony lets me curl up into him as the other couples spread out in the other seats.

Right in the opening, barely 5 minutes in, Natasha runs out covering her mouth and stomach. I know that the gore on screen mixed with the baby is not good. I notice Steve stand up and follow her, so I assume maybe it's not as bad as it seemed.

We were all enjoying the background story in the beginning when I hear Natasha yelling and I can barely make out, "I do NOT need your help Steve!"

I sit up and look around and it is obvious the others heard. I stand up and Tony grabs my wrist and pulls me back down as JARVIS turns up the movie to drown them out.

 **Steve's POV:**

I step back as Natasha shouts at me. "Natasha I want to support you, and my child."

Natasha laughs, "Oh you mean the bastard child that you don't want everyone to know about until after the wedding?!"

I look down as she yells at me, "No Natasha I never thought that."

"You are pathetic Steven Rogers!" She moves close and pokes my chest with every word. "You knew when we started being involved that it was out of wedlock! That it was a 'sin'! You knew every damn consequence!"

I nod totally speechless as I notice Natasha start to cry.

"You don't have to worry about me or it, I will handle it on my own! I have Coulson looking for me a house… and then eventually I don't know." She sits on the ground. "I am not letting this kid grow up like me, but I want it to have a chance." My heart breaks as her voice does.

I run my hands over my face, this is never what I meant. I never thought that trying to make things easier on her would tear us apart. I sit back against the couch and cover my face waiting for her cries to quiet down.

I look up as I hear someone walk out. I notice that is was Janet and she freezes. "Oh I am sorry, I thought you guys went to your floor. I was coming to grab some popcorn."

I notice she tries to back up, "Oh no go ahead, I am so sorry. We usually aren't like this."

"Oh," I notice her eyes wander to Natasha and she frowns lightly. "How far along are you Natasha?"

Natasha looks up and quickly wipes her eyes. "Almost 4 months.. How did you?"

Janet smiles softly, "I remember working in the labs like I did everyday but this one smell that formed from a chemical reaction that I worked with constantly it made me so sick. I know that gore is something you have seen before so my guess was pregnant and of course you are crying which is a totally not Widow thing."

"How old is yours?" I ask not recalling hearing about a baby since we met them.

"I lost it at about 5 and a half months.. My body fought against it for unknown reasons we are still trying to solve." Janet tears up a bit.

Natasha immediately stands and hugs Janet since she was closer. Janet laughs through her tears, "Who would have guessed I would be hugged by the black widow tonight."

Natasha gives her a fake glare, and I smile a bit.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone you got emotional Nat. Also I do hope you guys can work this out because a child needs both parents." She smiles and soon Pepper comes out to check on Janet and the Popcorn.

"Oh Nat, Janet." She immediately hugs them both when she noticed the tears. She leads them both to the couch before she runs the popcorn in the theater. When she comes back out she sits on the couch between them and I stay on the couch opposite.

She pats Nat's leg, "Tell me what has my best friends fighting."

"He wants me to sign a marriage license even though I put a lot of planning into the wedding already. I just I know he wants the baby to be recognized as a child born to married parents but not like this."

Pepper nods and rubs her leg, "Okay Steve now you."

I cough a little, "Uh I wasn't trying to disrespect you Natasha. I was just trying to make this easier on you, I know stress is not good for the baby. I wanted us to be married before the baby but that was how we both agreed before our little surprise."

Pepper laughs, "Oh guys. Your problems are solved, Tony and I will make some calls and I can have you married in the next 2 weeks. Lucky for Natasha her bump is not showing quite yet."

Pepper smiles and jumps up to grab a tablet and gets to work before either of us could protest.


	6. Chapter 6: A Wedding

**A/N:** **Hi guys! So I have been looking forward to writing this chapter since I started the very first chapter of this entire series. This of course is the wedding and well I am planning it like how I would plan mine. If you read my other story Avenger's Life then you have probably read how that wedding went and I am planning to put more intimate details in for my OTP. Read On!**

 **Chapter 6: A Wedding!**

 **Natasha's POV:**

When I first woke up to the sound of birds rather than noisy New York I admit that I tensed to try and figure out my surroundings. A few seconds later I remember that we drove up yesterday to a nice manor in upstate New York. Pepper has been up here for a few more days than any of us because she has taken it upon herself to make sure everything is done correctly for today.

 _It is my WEDDING DAY! I am getting married._

I slide out of bed at a slow pace as I try to calm my mind. I quickly take a shower after looking at the clock and noticing the bridal party will be in my room soon. I have enough time to wrap up in a robe before Bobbi, Pepper and Sif come bursting in. "It is your wedding day!"

I nod and take a deep breath, "Yes I know now how about we all start getting ready I get married at noon."

Pepper has a few maids bring in four dress bags, three for the bridesmaid and then of course mine. "Betty will be here in about an hour with her dress, all the men are downstairs getting ready."

I nod and grab my makeup bag as I hear Bobbi start up some music to drown out Pepper. I laugh as Sif takes a seat, since she has told us she knows nothing of wedding preparations on Midgard.

"Alright let's get your hair done first, how did you want it done?" Pepper asks bringing out every possible hair accessory known to man.

"Uh actually I want to keep my hair natural. I want to wear my hair down with my natural curls, although I do have a hair pin that they managed to track down to the Russian Romanovs of the 19th century. It was my mother's and it is considered to be something old." I smile and Pepper does a little clap dance thing. "Oh my, Tash! I wanna see!"

I laugh and sit at my vanity to start on my hair and hand Pepper the ancient but stunning family heirloom.

After nearly a half hour of messing with my hair we finally have it looking amazing. Bobbi had helped with my makeup as Sif went back to her room for something special.

Sif comes back a little while later holding a simple chain and charm. "I know not of traditions here, but Thor and I both discussed letting you borrow something traditional of Asgard. This charm and chain is something that a bride wears on her wedding day, it fits around your ankle and you are to wear it all day and even at night when you consummate your love. It is blessed by Thor's ancestors and is known to bring luck and good fortune to every couple."

I smile and stand up walking to Sif and pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Sif, do you mind putting it on me?"

I take a seat and she helps fashion it over my heels that we chose to put on before I put on the dress. My bridesmaids all fix themselves up in the light blue gowns and sandals before returning to help me into my dress after I slide a blue garter up my thigh. The dress I chose was a strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice is form fitting but simple with a little red details, and the bottom fans out in a full skirt but of course not a ballgown.

I guess I am officially ready to get wed.

Soon enough Pepper leaves to go and make sure that the yard is all set for the wedding. Steve and I decided that a outdoor wedding would be beautiful in early september. Everything is kept really simple since neither Steve nor I wanted something to big. There is a simple altar at the end of the aisle where I know Director Fury will be standing to officiate the ceremony. That took a lot of work but let's just say Steve and I will be on recruit training as soon as the honeymoon is over.

Once we know it is clear that the guest have all arrived and been seated by Thor and Clint. Pepper comes and gets me as soon as Steve is outside and helps me down the stairs. Clint gasps as he sees me and covers his mouth, "Wow Nat you are just oh god you are stunning."

Thor smiles and so does Bruce both giving me compliments. I hear the music start and the french doors open to let the bridesmaids and groomsmen out couple by couple. First was Bruce and Betty, then Thor and Sif, Clint and Bobbi, then finally Tony and Pepper.

I stand and wait for the music to change when I hear someone clear their throat. I turn to see Coulson waiting with an outstretched hand. "I know I am not your father but you are like a daughter to me, so please allow me this great honor."

I smile and take his hand as the music changes and we take the first step to the rest of my life.

I feel like time slowed as I made my way up to my smiling, soon-to-be husband. Coulson occasionally patted my arm and I never stopped smiling. The entire audience was ignored as I stared up at him. I recall the guest list including friends and colleagues from work, high school and college.

I let out a relieved breath when I finally reach the altar and Coulson places my hand in Steve's before returning to his chair beside Melinda May.

"You look so amazing," Steve whispers loud enough for only me to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to wed these two supers in holy matrimony, is there anyone here who thinks the should not be wed? If so speak now if you wish to end your life early." Fury remarks getting a few laughs before continuing his speech that he thankfully cut short and before we know it it's time for vows.

"Natasha, Моя любовь _(My Love)_ meeting you once I came back to school and the real world after being frozen was amazing. If you would have told sick, thirteen year old Steve Rogers, that he was strong and getting married to a girl who understands him he would have laughed. I never imagined I would be here." I wipe my eyes as he squeezes my hand. "I am so glad that for the rest of our lives we can save the world together with friends. Yes that is great but if you decided you didn't want to do that, I would be fine working a minimum wage job to support you and our future child. Natasha I love you and you are the most important thing to ever happen to me, not only in this time but in every time."

"Steven Grant Rogers, the biggest legend of America's golden boy. I recall hearing about you taking down countless compounds and as a soviet I was so proud." I take a deep breath. "Love is for children was something I told myself my entire life. I was raised to be an adult but falling for you Steve taught me to be a child. I will always love racing to the swingset, or fighting over our favorite coffee mug. I will always love being with you, and some might say 19 is too young to know what love is but between the two of us the youngest is in his 80s." I laugh. "я люблю тебя" _(I love you)_

"Now can we exchange the rings?" Fury asks and I turn to get my ring from Pepper as Steve grabs mine from Tony.

"Steve repeat after me…."

"I Steve Rogers, take thee, Natasha Romanoff to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Wife, for as long as we both shall live."

He slides the ring onto my finger and I never stop smiling.

"Natasha repeat after me…."

"I Natasha Romanoff, take thee, Steve Rogers to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Husband, for as long as we both shall live."

"Steven Grant Rogers do you promise to have Natasha Alianovna Romanoff to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

He looks into my eyes with a smile. "I do."

"Natasha Alianovna Romanoff do you promise to have Steven Grant Rogers to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

I nod and swallow, "I do."

"By the power invested in me by the United States of America, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Steve quickly takes my face between his hands and pull me into a long slow kiss. We break apart to cheering and smiles as we walk back up the aisle into the house. Steve holds my hand tight as the guest make their way to the large ballroom inside the home that was set up to house the reception.

"We are married," Steve whispers before picking me up to kiss me deeply. We return back out to our friends to take a few group photos for the wedding album. The girls and I do a few fun poses while the guys laugh. The guys of course chose to do all of their signature hero moves which was to funny. Bruce ended up looking like a bodybuilder while the others looked absolutely stunning.

After a few photo ops we return to be introduced to the guest for the first time as Husband and Wife.

Soon the music starts and we find our way to the middle of the floor for our first dance. We chose the song, "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not" by Thompson Square. I spend that time with Steve's hands on my hips and my head on his chest as we move slowly to the music.

After that song I feel a soft tap on my shoulder and we turn to face Tony. "We have a special guest that wants to speak to you outside. Don't worry we will give you a distraction so take your time."

Steve takes my hand and we walk to the hallway after I kick off my shoes under the wedding table. When we get outside there is a male with longer hair looking out the window and I feel my stomach drop. I know exactly who it is, and why he is wearing only one glove. James Barnes, also known as the winter soldier, a man I haven't seen since I help him escape hydra a few decades back. He turns to face us a I feel Steve's grip on my hand loosen and he chokes out one simple word, "Bucky.."

James turns to us completely, "Hello Steve, Natalia."

"James, it is nice to see you again. I take it you manage to get rid of their control?" I ask and I feel Steve watching me. I never told him that I knew his best friend, hell I just told him what year I was born in.

"No, I am still fighting it, but I had to come see you for your wedding."

Steve finally speaks, "You are alive?!"

James nods, "Yeah I am, turns out the fall didn't kill me. The soviets found me before Hydra took me from them. I got brainwashed and got this thing." James takes off his jacket and glove to reveal a metal arm.

Steve walks up and hugs Bucky, "I am sorry man, I am glad you came back."

Bucky hugs him back, "I can't stay I am still being tracked and my brain isn't mine all the time. I came to get a drink and maybe take a spin around the dance floor with Natalia."

I smile and take both of there hands, "Come on we don't want to hold you up, and Steve honey you can ask me anything later on okay."

I get both men to stay quiet and follow me back in just as the next song starts.

"Steve may I dance with your wife?"

"Yeah but don't try anything, I am your size now buddy." We all laugh as James takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

"I would have never thought you would find him of all guys, let alone marry him Natalia."

"My name is Natasha," I whisper as I put my hands on his shoulders. "And what can I say he is my friend and I feel for him."

He smiles down at me as we turn. "So is he treating you right? If not I can definitely fix that."

I smile and laugh, "Yeah since he found out about the baby he has been my slave."

He halts and eyes my stomach, "You are Pregnant?"

He slides his hand over my abdomen, "yeah but i am in the early stages still."

He swallows hard, "Wow well congrats, now I know for sure I need to get my life together so I can meet the little person when he or she is born."

We start to move again, "Yeah Steve would enjoy that, and just know that SHIELD is willing to help you out if that's what you want."

He nods again as the music stops before walking to the bar to talk to Steve as I take a spin with Coulson.

James leaves after a drink and Steve goes to talk to Janet and some of the other girls while I dance with Tony, Clint, Thor and Bruce.

Before I know it we are standing in front of a beautiful white wedding cake with a figurine of Captain America and Black Widow on top. With Steve hand over mine we cut the cake and he gently feeds me a piece as the photographer takes photos. I smile and shove the cake in his face to make a mess and he laughs. After he cleans himself off we have another dance as everyone eats their cake.

As the party comes to the end I take a seat in the middle of the dance floor as all the unmarried men gather. I notice Tony duck to the back so he won't catch the garter. Steve kneels in front of me with a smirk before he ducks beneath my dress and pulls the garter down my leg with his teeth. There were loud cheer as he takes it off before standing with his back facing the crowd and tosses it. The lucky one to catch it was none other than Leo Fitz.

A laugh was shared as the girls exchange places with the guys and I see Pepper take the front of the group. Tony equips the iron man glove to blast the bouquet if it gets near Pep. I turn my back and toss my bouquet. I spin around in time to see it land in Janet's hand and she blushes.

Steve kisses me for the millionth time tonight as the party starts to wind down. The house servants start to clean up as Tony and the others come to wish us a happy honeymoon before returning to New York. Steve and I will be staying the night here before leaving for Hawaii tomorrow morning.

Steve helps me up the stairs and out of my dress before we partake in newlywed activities until early morning.


End file.
